


Paved in Gold

by opinionated_snail



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Before, F/F, Fluff, Genuine Care, acxa is bi, acxa was romantically "with Lotor", and falling in love, and the fanart is goals, anyway, as well as a gay one, i love obscure ships, in case that isn't obvious, just some context, much kiss kiss, on with the show, switches are bitches, the mcClain family has an alien loving reputation now, veronica is a lesbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opinionated_snail/pseuds/opinionated_snail
Summary: Acxa and Veronica are kissing in the halls but when they hear fellow MFE fighters, they turn around and head back to Veronica's room. A room which Acxa's never actually been in. Feeling safe has always been hard for her, and lowering her guard with another person is something she's never done. Pretty scary, no?
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Veracxa - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	Paved in Gold

Soft lips pressed against hers. 

“Wow. The Galra are really good at kissing for people who don’t like showing affection,” Veronica teased.

Acxa raised her brows in response, “Half-galra.” 

“Ahh, that explains it.”

She hid her amusement by kissing her again.

Veronica started giggling against her lips.

“Can you just let me kiss you?” 

“It’s just, so quiet. And then all you hear is kissing--it’s kinda hilarious.” She adjusted her glasses cheekily, “Sorry.”   


Acxa shook her head.

Veronica pressed her index finger to Acxa’s lips, “I think I hear people coming.”

“Griffin and Rizavi,” Acxa identified.

“You can tell from this distance? I’ve been with the MFEs for weeks now and I still didn’t catch it.” 

Her stomach twisted, “They’re coming this way.” 

“Do you wanna go somewhere more private?” Veronica asked.

She grimaced guiltily, “Yeah, I--”

  
“I know a place we can go.” Veronica winked and pulled Acxa down the halls to her room.

“Are you sure? These are your quarters and I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

  
“Come onnn.” She pulled Acxa in, “It’s not that big a deal, besides it’s basically empty anyway.” She smirked, “Lots and lots of room for other things.”

Acxa’s heart fluttered. She still wasn’t used to how Veronica made her feel, and she didn’t think she’d ever be. It was different from how it had been with Lotor, it was...fun. It was invested, and colorful, and affectionate, and secretive--but Veronica didn’t seem to mind. At least for now. She wanted to tell people at some point, but she’d promised to wait for Acxa to be ready. When Acxa looked into Veronica’s eyes the world disappeared, and the richness of her eyes said all the words that needed to be said. 

She felt Veronica tug at her armor vest, “Here, let me take this.”

  
“What are you doing?”

  
“I’m taking your vest— it’s custom on Earth to take people’s jackets when they come home. Or indoors in general.”

  
_ Home.  _

“Alright.” She slipped off the vest and set down her gun and knife on the desk.

“Are you always this strapped?”

  
“I have to be ready.” Her hand hovered over the Blade of Marmora for a second.

“You don’t need to be, here, Acxa." The way her name slid off Veronica’s voice; it eased her and smothered her in elation. 

“I know, I just… I’m not used to this. It’s very different.”

  
“Yeah, I got that from ‘Victory or Death’.” Veronica adjusted her glasses sardonically.

Acxa turned her attention back to the analyst, “It sounds like a joke, doesn’t it.” 

  
“A little bit.” Veronica replied, linking her hands together behind Acxa’s neck, “Good thing you’re with the cool guys now.”

  
“You don’t even have a saying.” She puffed.

  
“No, we had so many we never decided on one.”

  
That made her laugh.

“We’re fun like that.” Veronica winked.

“Mmmmm.” She leaned to touch their heads together and placed a kiss on Veronica’s lips. She could feel the  analyst suffocating a laugh.“Are you laughing at your own joke?” 

A laugh bubbled out of Veronica in response.

“You're sometimes so ridiculous, Roni.”

“You’re not supposed to know that.” She grinned, “Guess I’m gonna have to kill you now.”

“I’m unarmed so it wouldn’t be that hard.” 

_ In more ways than one. _

“Yeah, but so am I. Plus, you guys are fast with your hands right?” She smirked.

“I can shoot very well, yes.” Acxa complied.

Veronica giggled.

“What?”

“That’s, not exactly what I meant.” She dragged her hand down directly above Acxa’s crotch and tapped her fingers. 

Acxa inhaled sharply and butterflies erupted inside her.

“Judging by that reaction, I predict I’d win.” She rested her hand on Acxa’s hip.

“Check again. Tables can turn like the tide;” Acxa cornered Veronica between herself and the wall, leaning in close enough to taste Veronica’s minty breath, “easily.”

Veronica raised a brow. “How long can you stand being this close to my lips, Acxa? Without kissing them of course.” She smirked her victorious grin again.

“How long,” Acxa leaned in a little closer, “can you be close to mine?”

Their mouths were almost touching, and it took every ounce in her body to not lose.

“How about it, Roni.” She whispered, “Kiss me?”

“I'm not about to lose, Acxa.” Again, her name.

She felt her weight shift to her being cornered on the wall. 

“But it’s fair now,” Veronica kissed her, hanging one hand on the tip of her right horn. She  dotted Acxa with kisses, but when she went to kiss Acxa’s ear Acxa reflexively nudged away.

“Oh?” Veronica teased, “Is that where you’re ticklish?”

“No.” Acxa wiped her ear off on her shoulder.

“Then why can’t I kiss it?”

“Why do you want to? It’s my ear--the least attractive part of me.”

“Bullshit, every part of you is magnificently attractive” (more melting on Acxa’s part) “—Now, let me kiss you.”

She braced herself but it didn’t work.

Veronica giggled, “I seriously found your ticklish spot--admit it.”

“Pfffffft.”

Veronica went back to dotting kisses, now behind her ear, then her jawline, then her neck--her breath hitched again.

“Victory.” Veronica hissed slyly.

“In your dreams.” She flipped them back around, one hand on the wall the other on Veronica’s chin.

Veronica laughed again, she cupped Acxa’s face in her hands and they kissed. She wrapped her hands around Veronica’s back and the girl hopped onto her hips, locking them together above her glutes. “My belt, ugh.”   


Acxa unhooked it, tentatively feeling the skin underneath her shirt. 

“What do you think?” Veronica guided higher and higher until they rested on her ribcage.

“It’s muscular, and this,” there was a dip in her hips,“I like it. Perfect notch for me to hold you. Do all humans have these?”

“No.”

“Well, then. Lucky me.”

“Thanks." She smiled, "Not everyone feels that way.”

“ I do.” She kissed Veronica again. 

Veronica’s lips parted and Acxa slipped her tongue in. Her hands traced a little higher. Roni’s hand took hers and placed it over her chest.  This felt rawly intimate. Roni’s heart was pounding just like hers.

“You feel that?” Veronica murmured, pulling away, “It beats for you, Acxa...and only you.”

This way her name was said so gently. The “only you.” was said so artlessly. Acxa felt more emotional by the second.

Veronica noticed, “Can I feel yours?” she asked gently.

“I don’t know if you can feel it through this.” She swallowed, deciding to do something frightening--but she trusted Veronica.

Veronica saw her pause, “I can feel it through your hand.”

“But...I  want you to feel it on my chest.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes…” She locked eyes with Veronica, “I trust you, Roni.” 

“I’m honored.” Veronica smiled, “Really.”

She swallowed again.

“Do you want me to help? Only if you want of course.”

“Ok.” This was the scariest part and she was almost shaking.

Veronica’s hands were soothing as she gently stripped away Acxa’s layers, “This is really brave of you, I want you to know that."

She exhaled shakily, took Roni’s hand, and pressed it to her chest.

They stood there in naked silence.

“That’s all you." Acxa said, "And well--I’ve never done this--with anyone. But I want--something--I can’t tell what. But that feeling--when you touch my stomach--I want more of it.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. And with you sometimes, I wanna shout on top of roof and mountain tops, and the world is paved in gold and--” She flushed, mortified. 

Veronica took her hands, “I’d like nothing better.” she moved them slowly over to the bed.

“I love you, Acxa.” She said, hugging Acxa abruptly.

“I love you too, Veronica." Acxa neslted into her hair, "And I’m so glad I met you. You taught me how love should be--and there is nothing I would trade for it in all the cosmos.”

**Author's Note:**

> SHOUTOUT TO Be_More_Trash BEST BETA EDITORRRRRRR
> 
> i randonly got attached to these two characters. not sure how exactly i wrote it. kinda just sat down and words spilled out. thnx for coming to my ted talk. 
> 
> would listen to a ted talk by veronica.  
> she probably has some really smart shit to say.


End file.
